Nick's Appendix
by Classicgurl123
Summary: Nick gets sick with apendicites...you'll just have read it to find out what happens comments are allway's nice tell me if u think it good
1. Chapter 1

**(Kevin and Joe are sitting in there room playing on the drums and guitar)**

**Kevin: (stops playing) Hey I wonder where Nicks at **

**Joe: I don't know he was just running to the hardware store to get something to fix his guitar **

**(They hear a crowd of fans screaming coming towards the apartment)**

**Nick: (from outside) ahhhhhhh…**

**Kevin: (concerned) Oh boy**

**(they run to the window)**

**Joe: He's gonna die**

**Kevin: Hey Nick watch out for the**

**Nick: (hit's the wall) Owwww…**

**Kevin: Wall **

**(Joe gives him a look)**

**Kevin: What**

**Joe: (looks out) Oh no he fell **

**Kevin: Man Down !!**

**(they run down the stairs)**

**(Scene changes to the boys down stairs Kevin is trying to pull in Nick who's clothes are just hanging off him and Joe is waving the fans away with a broom)**

**Joe: (waving the broom) back…back I say back (closes the door) you ok dude (looks at nick) **

**Nick: No I think they dislocated my shoulder and plus I got a stabing pain in my side (leaning his head back against the couch and runs his fingers through his hair) **

**(their mom and dad walks into the room)**

**Mom: Oh my gosh Nick are you ok ?**

**Dad: You look like you just got attacked by a wild animal **

**Nick: (still shaking) Fans did this **

**Dad: Ambush **

**Nick: Yea **

**Mom: Are you ok ? (walks over and sits down beside him Nick lays his head on her shoulder)**

**Nick: They ran me into a wall mommy**

**Mom: Awwww…well you better go upstairs and get out of those clothes **

**Joe: (lifting up a sleeve that the fans tore off) what's left of them that is**

**Nick: If I could move I would**

**Joe: Come on we'll help you get upstairs (him and Kevin grab nicks arms)**

**Nick: (as he's being lifted up) owwww…**

**(they walk back up the stairs)**

**(scene changes to about 2:00 in the morning Nick comes out of the bathroom the light shines into Joe's face)**

**Joe: (half asleep) turn off the light **

**Kevin: (waking up) Nick what's wrong this is the 4th**** time you've been to the bathroom tonight**

**Nick: I don't know I just can't get rid of this pain in my side and my head hurts and I think I've threw up everything I ate yesterday and (he falls to the floor) **

**Kevin: NICK !!**

**Joe: (jumps out of his bed) Nick wake up…Nick **

**(their mom, dad and Frankie run upstairs)**

**Dad: Guys what's going on it's 2:00 in the morning **

**Mom: (looks down and sees Nick laying on the ground) NICHOLAS !!**

**Dad: How long has he been out **

**Joe: Just a couple of minutes**

**Mom: (now holding Nicks head in her arm) he's burning up Tom go call an ambulance**

**Dad: I'm on it **

**(Scene changes to Stella and Macy who have had a sleepover Stella is asleep on the couch and Macy is asleep on the floor the phone rings)**

**Macy: (her hand comes up over the coffee table)(drowsy) Stella phone **

**Stella: (half asleep) I got it (turns on the lamp and reach's for the phone) Hello**

**What…when…ok were on our way bye (hangs up) **

**Macy: (sits up) what's wrong**

**Stella: Nick's in the emergency room**

**Macy: Oh my gosh what happened ??**

**Stella: They don't know yet he just passed out**

**Macy: let's go**

**(they get up and run out of the room)**


	2. Chapter 2

(the scene changes to Kevin, Joe, Frankie and their parents are sitting in the waiting room)

_intercom "paging doctor Robinson for surgery doctor Robinson"_

Mom: Oh Tom I'm worried

Dad: He's going to be fine honey

Mom: Promise

Dad: I promise

Joe: What if he dies

Kevin: Yea we can't be JONAS anymore if he dies

Dad: Everybody calm down he is not gonna die

Stella: (walks off the elevator fallowed by Macy the sit down beside Joe) who's dieing

Macy: Oh my gosh is Nick dieing

Dad: No one is dieing

Stella: Well so how is he doing

Mom: Well the doctors back there with him now

(a doctor walks out)

Doctor Thompson: Mr. & Mrs. Tom Lucas

Dad: Yes doctor (him and their mom stands)

Doctor Thompson: We have your son stabilized

Mom: Oh my gosh

Doctor Thompson: It's okay Mrs. Lucas his appendix is about to burst we are going to have to perform emergency surgery

Dad: Oh thank goodness we were so worried

Doctor Thompson: Well you had good reason to if he had got here any later it could have ruptured I'll come let you know when we get done it will probley be a couple of hours

(it's about 5:00 in the morning the Luca's family Stella and Macy are all asleep in the waiting room the doctor comes out still wearing his surgical wear he has a stream of blood on it)

Doctor Thompson: Mr. Lucas

Dad: (wakes up) Doctor

Mom: (wakes up) Doctor

Doctor Thompson: Your son's surgery went just fine

Dad: Oh good how is he doing now

Doctor Thompson: He's still asleep and he should stay that way for a couple of hours but he is in room 107

Joe: (just waking up and points to the blood on his top) is that from Nick

Doctor Thompson: Yes it is your brother sprung a leak (starts laughing and stops when he notices that they are not amused) just a little surgical humor but we need to keep him here for a few days while he recovers

Mom: Yes doctor

Dad: of course

Doctor Thompson: You may go see him now if you would like

Mom: Thank you doctor

(they walk into Nicks room where he is laying asleep in the bed wearing a hospital gown and his face looks pale)

Macy: Awww…he looks so cute when he's sleeping (gets a dreamy look in her eye)

Stella: (shaking her back to reality) Macy not now

Macy: Oh sorry

Joe: (sits down in a chair beside Nicks bed) Hey I wonder what's on TV at this hour

Kevin: Hey give me that (grabs the remote away from him)

Dad: Boy's no one is watching TV (grabs the remote away from Kevin)

Stella: We'll I wouldn't mind doing like Nick right now

Mom: Come on Tom lets take the kids home there probley exhausted we can come back later Macy, Stella come on we'll drop you off

Stella: Thanks Mrs. Lucas

Mom: No problem come on lets go

(they all walk out the door)

(the scene changes to the next day Stella and Macy are sitting in the room along with Nick's mom and dad and Frankie)

Stella: Ok Macy next question if you could date one guy who would it be ??

Macy: Kevin

Stella: Macy you've Joe, Nick or Kevin for everyone of these questions

Macy: I can't help it their just so cute

(Kevin and Joe come into the room)

Joe: Wow there's a lot of fans out there

Kevin: Yea good thing we have these disguises (takes off his hat, sunglasses and mustache)

Joe: (taking off his hat and sunglasses) Yea no one suspected a thing

Stella: Nice

Kevin: Has he came to yet

Macy: Nope still asleep

(Nick starts to move)

Joe: Well not now

Mom: He's coming to

(they all run over to the bed)

Mom: Nick honey can you hear me

(The room looks like blurry and spinning around)

Nick: (weak) mom

Dad: Oh thank goodness you're alright

Joe: Welcome back bro


	3. Chapter 3

(Kevin and Joe come into the room carrying a duffle bag)

Joe: Wow there's a lot of fans out there

Kevin: Yea good thing we have these disguises (takes off his hat, sunglasses and mustache)

Joe: (taking off his hat and sunglasses) Yea no one suspected a thing

Stella: Nice

Kevin: Has he came to yet

Macy: Nope still asleep

(Nick starts to move)

Joe: Well not now

Mom: He's coming to

(they all run over to the bed)

Mom: Nick honey can you hear me

(The room looks like blurry and spinning around)

Nick: (weak) mom

Dad: Oh thank goodness you're alright

Joe: Welcome back bro

Stella: How you feeling ??

Nick: Like someone went in and ripped out my insides

Nurse: (who's fixing Nick's IV) that's pretty much what happened ?

Nick: What did happen ? Last thing I remember everything went black

Joe: You fainted

Nick: I kinda figured I did when everything went black what caused it

Dad: You had appendicitis

Nick: Well that explains the pain in my side

Mom: They had to do emergency surgery on you at about 2 this morning…we brought you your some pajama bottoms and tee shirts from home (holds up the duffle bag)

Nick: Oh thanks mom (starts to jump up) owwww…(lays back down) not a smart idea

Joe: Yea I wouldn't suggest trying to get up for a while

Mom: Can I get you something to eat

Nick: (laying back on his pillow and closing his eye's) don't even mention food

Joe: Well I could go for some food

Dad: Well you look like you need to rest some more Nick lets go down to the cafeteria and get some food

Mom: Well be back in a little while honey (kisses Nick on the forehead)

Nick: (half asleep) Ok Mom

(they walk out)

(scene changes to Joe, Kevin and Stella walking down the hall of the hospital Stella has a fashion magazine)

Stella: I was going to see what ya'll think about these new fashions for next season

Kevin: ahhhh…Joe isn't there something in the gift shop you want to get for Nick

Joe: Why yes I believe there is

(they start running down the hall in the opposite direction)

Stella: But what about picking out styles

Joe: (from down the hall) get Nick to help you

Stella: well at least Nick won't run away

(she opens the door Nick is sitting up watching TV he is wearing pajama bottoms and a tee shirt)

Stella: (walks over and sits on the side of his bed) Hey how you feeling ??

Nick: Pretty good but I'm drugged up at the moment so it's probley only temporary every channel I turn to has something about paying their respects to me they act as though I'm dead

Stella: And how will you feel after the medicine wears off

Nick: Like I've died good point what's that (reach's for the magazine) oh no (his eyes widen) run (starts to jump up) owww…(lays back on the bed) stupid surgery

(Stella smiles at him)

Ok so I want to make one more chapter before I start a new story so if anyone has ideas on how to end this would so helpful I can work with anything


	4. Chapter 4

(The next scene Joe and Kevin come back in the room Nick is asleep and Stella has the magazine up to her face)

Joe: Hey Stella

Stella: Hey guys what do you think about this one Nick (turns the magazine towards Nick and notices he is asleep) Nick !!

Nick: (wakes up suddenly) Waaa…

Stella: were you even listing to me

Nick: yea until I feel asleep

(Stella gives him a look)

Nick: I think I need more medicine

Joe: What makes you say that

Nick: I want to die

Stella: see I told you the news was right

(Nick gives her a look)

(the scene changes to Nick at home laying in his bed Joe and Kevin come up stairs)

Joe: (handing him a glass of juice as he sits down on the side of his bed) here's your juice

Nick: Thanks (reach's up and takes the juice)

Kevin: (walks over and sit's on the other side of his bed) so how you feeling ??

Nick: A lot better

Joe: Yea we really missed you while you were gone

Kevin: I missed you more

Joe: No I did

Kevin: I did

(they get up and start to fight)

Kevin: no you didn't

Joe: yes I did

Kevin: No

Joe: Yes

Kevin: No

Nick: (leans back on the pillow) ahhhh…it's good to be home


	5. Preview for Sleep Trouble

(it is stormy outside Nick is laying in his bed Kevin comes over)

Kevin: (whispering) Nick

Nick: (groans and rolls over)

Kevin: (leaning in closer) Nick

Nick: (wakes up and rolls over) What ??

Kevin: I thought I heard someone downstairs

Nick: It's 1:00 in the morning I'm sure it was just your mind playing on tricks on you go back to bed

Kevin: that happens a lot but I don't think this is one of those times

(they hear a thump from downstairs)

Nick: If your brains playing a trick on you then mine's playing one on me come on

(he walks over to the corner and gets a baseball bat and walk down the stairs some)

(they hear the thump)

Kevin: There it is again

Nick: it's coming from the kitchen

(they run into the Kitchen were Joe is walking around)

Kevin: Joe

Nick: Joe what are you doing

Kevin: Why isn't he saying anything

(Joe turns around his eyes are closed)

Kevin: Oh no

Nick: Not again

This a preview for the next episode "sleep trouble" find out what happens next


End file.
